


safe and calm

by KellySyll



Series: different sides [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Angst, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 14:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellySyll/pseuds/KellySyll
Summary: After a long week of work, Chloe and Lucifer find their way to his penthouse, tired and worn out, Chloe nudges Lucifer towards their bed, softness ensues.just enjoy this sleepy!lucifer fic because i need that in my life





	safe and calm

**Author's Note:**

> hi again, this is what happens when i get bored at work and i end up planning more lucifer fics, anyways, please enjoy and let me know what you think about this. my native language isn't english and i have no beta so i'm sorry for any mistakes, anyway, thank you for reading!!

It was almost midnight by the time they got to Lucifer's penthouse after a long day of work and a particularly difficult case. It had been complicated week, they even spent a few days without sleeping, well, mostly Lucifer, he had given up hours of sleep to let Chloe catch some rest. 

But it was over now and they could rest. The elevator doors opened, Chloe took in the sight of the penthouse and walked in, dragging a very worn out Lucifer behind her. 

"Detective, I assure you, I'm fine, I just need a drink and I'm good to go." Lucifer's protests broke the heavy silence in the apartment, she turned around to look at him and rolled her eyes in disbelief. 

"Yeah, sure, then why do you look like you're five seconds away from collapsing on the floor." He shrugged and she grabbed his hand again to lead them to the bedroom. "You need to sleep and I need it to, we can stay in bed as long as we want." 

Lucifer didn't even answer, once they reached the bedroom, he went to change into some more comfortable clothes while Chloe did the same. A few minutes later, Chloe had one of his silk pajamas and he was wearing silk pajama bottoms and a half-opened robed.

He immediately flopped face down on the bed, suddenly aware that his body demanded rest, even though he wanted nothing more than to enjoy his time with Chloe, his eyes drifted closed and his breath slowly evened out.

Suddenly, he felt her sit next to him and a hand went to his hair. Chloe softly caressed his hair, ruffling it a little, enjoying the sighs he started making, letting her know he enjoyed the gesture.

"Thank you, you know?" She said softly, her hand still on his hair, his eyes closed and his mouth twisted into a smile.

"For what?" He muttered after a few minutes.

"Having my back." She finally said, she moved so she could accommodate herself next to him, finally laying down, taking in his soft features under the midnight ligh that filled the foom through the windows. "I know it was a...tense case, and you could've come back here at any point, skip some parts, but you didn't, you were always there, so thank you." She let herself say the words without filters, he seemed in and out, but his smile grew wider at her words, he spun and lay on his back now, opening his eyes slightly.

"I couldn't leave, I've told you before, Detective, if it matters to you, then it matters to me, we're partners and..." His words heavy with sleep drifted off, she looked at him, trying to figure out what he was going to say next, he moved to embrace her, keeping an arm across her waist and tangling their legs a bit. "I love you, Chloe. And as long as you choose to, I'll be here for you." His words reached her eyes like a celestial song, she never got tired of hearing him say he loved her, specially since he admitted those feelings and came to the realization that Chloe Decker was...is the only woman he ever wants to be with.

"I know..." She couldn't take the smile that had formed on her lips out, she was happy, tired and worn out, but completely and incandescently happy. She lifted a hand a hand, tracing his jaw and his stubble slightly, her hand found his hair once again and she went back to dedicating herself to untangle some curls. 

"And I love you too, Lucifer." Chloe whispered after a while, she looked at his face, only to realize he had already fallen asleep, the deep slumber taking away the furrowed brown and making him look somehow younger, she chuckled, her boyfriend, her partner — her bestfriend was the devil, he was really old, a troubled yet kind man, he had been through a lot of things that still bothered him, even in his sleep, but under the influence of her company, he looked soft and relaxed, almost as if he felt safe and perfectly okay with being this vulnerable with her, there was no trace of the past that so unkindly haunted him, he was calm, his deep breathing and the soft rise and fall of his chest caught her attention, leading her slowly into unconsciousness too, with Lucifer's solid presence, his arms tighly around her and his warm keeping her safe, she let go as well.


End file.
